


The Control Room

by Top_K3k



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I hope everyone will go "kyaaaaaaaaa~" at this, I worked super extra hard on this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top_K3k/pseuds/Top_K3k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Crusher and Luke Skywalker have a magical (and kawaii) adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Control Room

One day, Wesley was walking through the ship when he bumped into Luke. Luke was his senpai. Always had been. Wesley always blushed when he saw Luke, and this time was no different. "Hey. Wesely. Can you help me with this thing in mechanics, I can't do it by myself... nya~" Luke had muttered in his high pitched voice. Wesley just looked at him "Of course, Luke.... But why did you say 'nya~'" Luke coughed and held a smile that screamed discomfort "Uh, well, it's a type of alien that somehow got on the ship. It's making everyone all wonky and speaking in fluent Japanese... baka..." commence the blushing. Wesley couldn't believe his eyes, his senpai was blushing right in front of him. What would he do? Should he say something? Will it be Daijoubo? "A-anyways. I need help with something that broke down in the control room, I can't quite reach it." Luke said, breaking Wesley out of his trance. Becoming flustered, Wesley began stuttering "Uh-uh-uhh yeah! Give me a moment... I have to wash my face." with that, he parted to his shitty bathroom that was like a airplane bathroom but worse. "Uwahh.. What am I going to do... I have to stay under control... nya~~~~" Wesley thought to himself and then added "SHIT! I'm acting all anime, I have to stop.... before it gets worse." after he finished washing his face, he grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite and started running to the control room. All around him were flowers, huge-ass eyes, big titties, and everyone speaking in such a beautiful manner that was far beyond any other gaijin could ever comprehend "Uwah.... nandesuka? boku wa said boku was in itai!!! YOU GIANT BAKA!!! Arigatou for nothing..." he heard as he ran past a couple breaking up. He was almost to the control room when he heard "NANI? What do you mean Sasuke isn't the best?? HOW DARE YOU?? I WILL USE MY SHARINGAN ON YOU." "Heh. As if you could get past my..... BANKAI!” and then the man prepared to… pose. Wesley also heard the occasional “You don’t make my kokoro go doki-doki anymore. Gomenasai.” Among many other lovely things. He finally arrived at the control room, where his senpai awaited him and had already started what he could. “L-Luke… How did you get here so fast?” Wesley squeaked out while nearly tripping, and showing his kawaii panties, due to his very short skirt from his schoolgirl outfit. When he regained his balance, he could have sworn that he saw Luke blush. “So… What do you need me to do?” Wesley inquired, with a slight blush on his face. Luke handed him a wrench and said, avoiding eye contact “I need you to…” Luke’s voice trailed away as Wesley became more entranced by Luke’s handsome face, that never seemed to falter in anyway whatsoever. After a few hours of working on the machine, they had finally fixed the machine and it was up and running again. However, Wesley had turned into a nekomimi! He couldn’t look Luke in the eyes, for his tail would begin to twitch and his ears would flop down. “Wow, that took forever, and the virus is getting so bad, it gave you cat ears and a tail! …Hey, why won’t you look at me, is something wrong?” Luke probed, slightly leaning towards Wesley-kun and held his arms behind his head. Wesley then accidentally let out a mewl “Uwah… hazukashii desu….. If I tell you… Don’t freak out, okay Luke-chan?” Luke nodded, eagerly awaiting the answer. “A…Alright… I can’t look at you because my kokoro will start going doki-doki-doki and….. A…..ai….. aishitemasu!!!!!” He spat out, covering his face and sobbing. “Gomenasai…. I’ll leave you alo-“Luke interrupted “How kawaii…You feel the same… Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu, Wesley-kun…. Will you be my….Koibito?” Luke whispered before leaning in for a kiss, and sweetly kissing Wesley on the lips. After they had sweet hot, yaoi smex, they got married and had 2 children. (A/N yes, from M!preg I had to put it in >:3 I hope you enjoyed!! I know I did hehehehe)

**Author's Note:**

> I will take ANY request. No questions asked.


End file.
